The Cursed Mall Santa
by keeperofcoldtoes
Summary: In desperation for money, Jack get's a job as a mall santa. But what if the job was said to be cursed? And what do the Xiaolin Monks think of this? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin-Showdown or Santa Claus for the matter. If I did, I would be rich.

Jack is about sixteen by the way. Nothing else about him has really changed though, cuz he still acts like an idiot. oOoOoOo

December 22, 2005   
10:06 p.m.

"WHAT! NO MORE ALLOWANCE!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Now Jack. It's your own fault that this happened," his step-father said, "I have to punish you in some way for all those times that you sneak out of the house past curfew. And since I believe that you are a little too old for spankings, I find that this is a suitable punishment," his guardian said reasonably.

Jack had indeed been sneaking out of the house, but only to get Shen Gong Wu of course. But then again, his step-father didn't know that Jack took place in the legendary Xiaolin Showdowns. And Jack wasn't too intent on telling his step-father of this. So far as he was concerned, parents (or guardians for the matter) were labeled 'untrustworthy.

"But it's so close to Christmas! How am I supposed to buy my Jack-bot's gifts if I'm broke?" Jack whined.

Now, if your wondering how Jack got a step father then I'll tell you. Jack's real father died in a car accident about seven years ago and his mom remarried about two years later. And if your also wondering why Jack doesn't think to get his mom or step-dad anything for Christmas, that's easy to explain. About six months ago, Jack's mom was on her way to visit an old friend in Africa by rideing in a helicopter. Well for some reason the helicopter never reached it's destination and was never found; neither was his mother. And so, his mom's been missing ever since. And as for his step-dad, well Jack never considered him as a father or a friend, so never worried about getting him anything.

"Well Jack, if you were as smart as you say you are. Then you would have saved up your money over the year or make investments. Or you could have gotten a job. Besides, I'm not sure if I would consider robots as friends...or family," and Jack's step-father continued to drone on.

"Okay fine! I don't like you either!" Jack yelled at his step-dad and ran down to his evil lair. When he got inside he immediately closed and locked the door to make sure that he got some privacy.

Jack sat down in his favorite seat that he only used when brain-storming. The seat was one that had wheels and had soft cushions on it, which only made it even more appealing.

'This Christmas is going to suck,' Jack thought to himself as he raised his legs to his chest and pulling his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

"Jesse?" Jack spoke to his computer that was only a few feet away from him.

The computer started up, "Yes Jack?" the computer answered it's creator in a robotic female voice.

Yes, Jack also had a computer that could talk to him, had emotions, and could calculate alot of things when he was to lazy to think for himself. This was thanks to a new chip he developed about four months ago. 

"Jesse give me a list of options I could use in order to get money," Jack told Jesse.

"A little short on the green this year Jack?" Jesse asked tauntingly.

"Shut up and give me the results or no Christmas present for you," Jack said, annoyed at his computer's comment.

"Alright already, no need to threaten me," Jesse said and activated a nearby printer that began to spill forth paper with letters on it.

Jack jumped out of his chair and grabbed the piece of paper.   
The paper said as follows:

1.) ROB A BANK

2.) SELL COOKIES

3.) BECOME A HITMAN

4.) SELL ALL OF YOUR ROBOTS AND SHEN GONG WU

5.) PLAY A MUSICAL INSTRUMENT ON THE SIDEWALK AND HAVE PEOPLE TOSS YOU QUARTERS

6.) BECOME A MALL SANTA

"Is this all?" Jack questioned Jesse, "I mean, surely there has to be more options than this"

"Well, there would be more if you weren't such a whiner, coward, and possessed more talents," Jesse answered.

"I'M NOT A WHINER!" Jack yelled at Jesse.

"Jeez, no need to yell, my microphone can hear you just fine," Jesse said.

"Well, I can't rob a bank, because I can't risk getting on the bad side of my step-dad again," Jack said, he was eliminating what he should and shouldn't do, "I'm not going to sell cookies like a girl scout. Although their cookies are really good. Become a hitman!" Jack turned his head to Jesse, "You call me a coward and then tell me to become a hitman?" Jack said.

"I just put that there to see that look on your face."

"What look?"

"The look that screams: 'What-the-hell!'"

"Stupid computer," Jack mumbled but continued on with the list, "I will never sell any of my robots or shen gong wu."

"To bad for me," Jesse remarked.

"Play a musical instument on the sidewalk? Nah, I tried that for fun once and it didn't turn out to well," Jack said recalling the time where he did that very thing. People really didn't like to hear him play the violin. They said that he sucked and flipped him off. But then again that was when he was nine and was a beginner. He now had about five or six years of experience at the violin, but Jack really didn't want to risk an experience such as that again.

"Become a Mall Santa?" Jack mumbled and took a moment to think, "Exactly how much does a Mall Santa get paid?" Jack asked Jesse.

"Well, at the nearby mall, you get paid ten bucks an hour."

"Wow! That is alot of money just to sit around in a red costume and have kids sit on your lap! There must be a catch to this though... oh, well, who cares?" Jack said gleefully.

"Should I send a application form?"

"Yes, go ahead!" Jack answered and jumped on his 'thinking' chair.

He then placed his portable head phones in his ears and turned on his radio so he could listen to Heavy Metal.

Jack pretended that he was playing the guitar in the song and began strumming the invisible instrument. He was also danceing, lucky for him though, he had enough sense to keep his balance on the chair, lest he fall off.

If you were standing in the same room. You would see an idiot standing on a chair with wheels, playing a guitar that didn't exist, and listening to music that you couldn't hear. Jack, being a little sense less, didn't think that it was idiotic at all. In fact, he called this his 'Victory Dance.

If Jesse had eyes, she would have rolled them.

oOoOoOo

December 23, 2005 2:01 p.m.

Jack was asleep with his head down on the desk and drool was slowly running out of his mouth and dripping onto the papers beneath his head.

"I like you that way," Jack mumbled in his sleep, "I like your heavenly taste... everything about you is just so perfect... so smooth... so beautiful... so delicious... I love you... every bit of you... I love your color, it's yellow... but I like that, I like that in a slice of cheese... oh cheese, will you go out with me?" Jack let out a little snore.

The alarm read 2:05 p.m. and it's shrill alarm went off.

"I SWEAR! I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack yelled and sat up.

"Say what?" Jack looked around blearily and checked his alarm clock, "Oh, never mind," Jack sighed and turned the alarm off.

"Jesse?" Jack walked over to his computer.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Jesse yelled at Jack.

"What the hell did I do?" Jack asked.

"You forgot to turn me off last night," Jesse said crankily and let out a robot sounding yawn.

"Oh sorry," Jack apologized.

"Whatever. Anyway, I received an e-mail from the guy who wanted a Mall Santa last night and he said that you got the job," Jesse said.

"Yesss!" Jack yelled and raised his hand in triumph.

"Don't get excited already," Jesse said and Jack's smile fell, "He said that you better get there by three p.m. today or else your fired"

"Oh crap!" Jack yelled and ran to his dresser to get some clean clothes, "Why didn't you wake me earlier!" Jack asked.

"I tried, but you wouldn't wake up. All you did was talk about cheese," Jesse explained.

"How many times, must I tell you?" Jack asked and rushed off to the bathroom to take a shower, "I DON'T TALK ABOUT CHEESE IN MY SLEEP!"

Jack took a fast, cold shower and put on fresh clothes. He then strapped his heli-pak to his back and raced out the door so he could fly off to his first 'normal' job ever.

oOoOoOo

December 23, 2005 3:00 p.m.

Jack flew to the nearby mall as fast as he possibly could and got there at exactly 3:01 p.m.

The moment he walked through the doors he saw a big, fat hairy man in front of him. The man's arms were crossed, he had a cigar in his mouth, and he had a stern look on his face.

"Are you Jack Spicer?" he asked Jack.

Jack stared at him for a while before he replied, "Yes."

"Your late," he growled.

"Um," Jack looked back and forth nervously, "Sorry."

"I pictured you to be a little bit taller," he said slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh," Jack let out. Honestly, he didn't know what to say to this guy.

"Well, let's get you in your suit," the man said, "Follow me," he then began to walk into the awesome depths of the mall.

Jack trailed behind the man.

"So, I guess your my boss, huh?" Jack questioned. Jack never did check to see what his boss's name might be.

"That's right," he said, "My name is Joyce Reddyman."

Jack snorted.

"But," he said with a mean voice, "You will refer to me as Mr. Reddyman, sir, or boss... if you know what's good for you"

Jack quickly replied, "Yes sir!". Jack simply had to make a good impression on the 'boss'.

"Have you ever wore contacts kid?" Mr. Reddyman continued to walk onward.

"Once or twice," Jack said truthfully.

"Well, we're going to have to get you some," he said as he turned his head toward Jack, "Your eyes are red and I bet their natural too."

"Yeah they are."

"Do you ever see any Santa's with red eyes, kid?"

"No."

"That's because a Santa with red eyes is just creepy. And we really don't want to scare off our customers. So, your going to have to wear blue contact lenses."

"Why blue?"

"Because blue happens to be the most natural eye color there is in my opinion. And blue eyes are pretty."

Jack raised an eye-brow at this comment. 

Joyce (cough cough), I mean, Mr. Reddyman walked through a door on the right side of the wall and Jack quickly followed.

When Jack entered the room it was like entering another dimesion where orange and yellow didn't exist and only red and white remained. The only things that were in the room was a bunch of Santa suits, some giant candycanes, and alot of other random items.

"May I ask you a question?" Jack asked his boss.

"You already did, but you may ask another," Mr. Reddyman grunted.

"Heh heh," Jack gave a nervous laugh, "How come you chose me over all the other people who applied for the job?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm sure that other people wanted the job and I was just wondering out of all the people, why hire me?"

"Well, for one thing, your the only one who applied. For another thing, had there been any other applicants, I would have chose someone young. Cuz, having a bunch of brats sit on your lap is a tough job, and I needed someone with stamina to get it done."

"... How come nobody else applied? The pay is pretty good," Jack asked curiously.  
"Why are you complaining?"

"I'm just curious," Jack said quickly.

"...," Mr. Reddyman's face grew dark and he didn't speak.

Jack stayed silent and waited for his boss to say something.

Finally Mr. Reddyman spoke, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this."

"What?" Jack asked.

Mr. Reddyman sighed, "...mm...curse...mm...mm...," Mr. Reddyman mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"There's a curse on the job," Mr. Reddyman sighed.

"Say what?"

"There's a curse on the job."

"A curse?"

"Yes."

"... Are you sure?"

"Well, what else could it be?"

"What are you talking about?"

"People say that there is a curse on the job."

"Why?"

"No one is for sure, but nine years ago, there was an old man who was a mall santa. He loved his job. But he was getting so old, and started to smell like old people and would fart all the time""Well, one day, I decided that he just had to be laid off. So I fired him the next day. Well, later that very day a bunch of doves attacked him and killed him."

"What?" Jack felt very confused. Was his new boss on crack or something?

"Nobody actually seen the doves attack him. But he was covered in holes from were the birds pecked him to death. His eyes had been gorged out, and he was covered in bird crap."

"What the hell?" Jack looked at Mr. Reddyman with puzzled look, "Are you on crack?"

"No, and I'd watch that language or else your fired," Mr. Reddyman said sternly.

"Well, you just said crap," Jack argued.

"I'm the boss, and I'm not the one who going to have a bunch of squalling brats on my lap. Can you imagine the surprised look on their faces when 'Santa' says 'hell' or 'crap'."

"Sorry. Now what was you saying?"

"Anyway's, ever since that man died many strange things have happened to the mall Santa's."

"Like what?" Jack asked eagerly.

"I can't tell ya'. I don't want you to get spooked."

"To late for that," Jack mumbled.

"Well, somehow alot of unfortunate things happen to all the mall Santa's. One year, one of them got shot."

"WHAT!" Jack yelled.

"Don't raise your voice!"

"Sorry..."

"Well, it wasn't an actual gun. It was one of them toy gun's that have the bullets that stick to any flat surface"

"Oh," Jack sighed out of relief.

"But, anyways, he got shot in the eye with one of those things and went permenately blind."

"Really?"

"Yup. Another year, one Santa was on his way to the bathroom. Well, when you want to go to the bathroom here, you have to go through the gardening department of the mall. He accidentally got his foot caught in a gardening hose and fell into a deep water fountain, where he nearly drowned to death."

Jack looked at Mr. Reddyman in horror.

Mr. Reddyman continued, "Other things have happened as well. Mostly just little things, like going missing, and getting stuck to the ceiling, and winding up in the Women's Bathroom."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"But there's really nothing to worry about. Maybe this year something good will happen. Anyways, lets get your suit on!" Mr. Reddyman exclaimed and yanked a suit off a hook, "Try this one on for size," he then tossed the suit to Jack.

Jack caught it and trudged slowly to one of the changing stalls.

oOoOoOo   
December 23, 2005 3:45 p.m.

It had only been thirty minutes and Jack looked absolutely merry. He was wearing a frown and a fake beard, he had on a red suit with white cuffs, the suit was stuffed with pillows so that he could appear fat, and he also was wearing the blue contact lenses.

"That's better, and those boots that your wearing really make you seem taller," Mr. Reddyman said joyfully, "Oh! Wait a second!" Mr. Reddyman exclaimed and rubbed off Jack's eyeliner.

"Are you happy now?" Jack asked sullenly.

"Hmmm," Mr. Reddyman said, "There's still something wrong," he thought for a moment. "Aha!" Mr. Reddyman exclaimed, "All you need is smile!"

Jack curled his lips a bit, but you wouldn't really consider it to be a smile.

"Now come on! Don't be shy!"

Jack rolled his eyes and put on one of his really stupid grins.

"That's better!" Mr. Reddyman said, "Now lets hear your laugh!"

"My laugh?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah, you know 'ho ho ho'?"

"Ho ho ho?"

"No, say it with 'feeling'."

Jack sighed and then yelled out, "HO HO HO!"

"That's perfect! Now, we have a special place for you to sit so just follow me," Mr. Reddyman walked out the door and Jack followed silently. Jack was feeling very embarassed to be in a Santa getup right now.

"Now just remember!" Mr. Reddyman said cheerfully, "Just keep on smiling and laughing and you should be alright. Oh! And don't forget to set the kid up on your lap and ask them what they want for Christmas. When they tell you what they want, then just say something like 'Alright I'll get that' and every now and then ask them 'Do you think your on the naughty or nice list?'. And don't forget to talk in a deep voice."

Jack's boss continued to blab on and he just rolled his eyes at most of it.

Finally, the two came to a section in the mall where there was fake snow everywhere, there was a throne in the middle of the hall and there was a very long line of adults with their crying children.

Jack gulped, this whole Santa thing wasn't a very good idea. 'Dammit all,' Jack thought to himself, 'I should have never have listened to Jesse'

"Also, I'll be watching you for a while to make sure you don't mess up," Mr. Reddyman said. Jack turned his head to look at him, 'This is going to be my first day in hell,' Jack thought.

Jack sat himself down in the throne type chair and the moment he sat down a fat, little boy with his mom bounced up to him.

"Hi Santa!" the fat little kid said cheerily and waved at him. Jack looked back and forth nervously, then he remembered that his boss had said to set the kids in your lap. So Jack, with some stuggle, lifted the fat kid onto his lap.

"HO HO HO!" Jack exclaimed, he was feeling even more foolish than he normally did, "And what's your name little boy?" Jack asked in his deep voice.

The fat kid giggled, "My name's Sam!" the little kid said gleefully.  
"And what is it that you want for Christmas, Sam?" Jack could tell that this was going to be a long five hours.

"I want alot of chocolate for Christmas!" Same replied.

"Is that all?"

"Nope! I also want jellybeans, and pie, and cake, and gum, and ice cream, and candycanes, and cake, did I already say cake?"

"Yes," Jack replied flatly and Mr. Reddyman eye balled him.

"Oh," Sam paused, "Anyways, I want cheese cake, and cup cakes, and muffins, and cookies, and most of all, fudge!" the kid said finally.

Jack raised his eyebrow so far that it disappeared underneath his santa hat, "That's all?"

"Yup!"

"Well, I'll see what I can do! Now you just make sure that you stay on the nice list!" Jack said as Sam hopped off of his lap and ran back to his mom.

Soon Jack found himself sitting in front of another little boy. This child was different from all the others however. This one was wearing some moth eaten clothes while the boy's father was dressed in suitable looking clothes.

"Well come on up here!" Jack said and picked up the little boy and set him on his lap, "And what is your name?" Jack asked the child.

"Henry," the little boy answered in voice barely above a whisper.

"Really now?" Jack said slowly. How ironic, Henry was Jack's middle name.

"And tell me now, Henry, what would you like for Christmas?" Jack asked the small child.

"I- I'd like a friend," the little boy stuttered and looked at Jack with big watery eyes.

Jack could feel his heart slowly start to break. It was so sad. The kid was so sad. It made Jack feel sad.

"Well, I'll do the best that I can to full-fill your wish," Jack said with a smile. And Henry grinned broadly as well and hopped off of Jack's lap.

"Thank you Santa!" Henry cried out as he walked away with his father.

Jack sneaked a glance at his boss. The moment he saw Mr. Reddyman's face. He wanted to walk over to him and slap him silly. Because Mr. Reddyman was grinning like an idiot and started to chuckle. Jack really hated to be laughed at. This made Jack so mad that he could feel his face flush.

The children didn't seem to mind this as Jack continued with his job. They simply thought that 'Santa' was very merry and had healthy red cheeks.

oOoOoOo

December 23, 2005 6:45 p.m.

The day slowly dragged on and Mr. Reddyman finally left. Jack however didn't get off till eight thirty. So he still had to sit tight and wait for this hellish nightmare to end.

So far everything was going alright. It was only until a rich little girl was brought up to him that things started to get bad.

"Hello Mr. Claus," the rich little girl said to Jack and daintily hopped on his lap, "My name is Rebecca Stevens and I'm not in the mood for mindless 'chit-chat', so let's cut to the chase," she said sharply and pulled out a piece of paper.

Jack didn't like this girl so far.

Rebecca began to read off the list, "For Christmas, I want a pony, a doll house that is the size of my room, a jungle in my back yard, a lion, a python that can juggle, a zoo, a theme park, a roller coaster, and pink limo, did you get all that?" she snapped at Jack.

Jack looked at her for a moment and he wondered, 'I just realized that everyone who has called me spoiled has never met this girl before,' Jack thought to himself.

"Yes, I have it all," Jack said.

"Good, now remember that I want it shipped to my mansion before midnight on Christmas Eve or else I can assure you Mr. Claus, that you are removed from the North Pole and placed in custody," Rebecca said with a wicked smile.

Jack laughed one of those Santa laughs.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rebecca questioned Jack.

"No," Jack lied, "But I would like to know something."

"And what would that be?"

"Do you believe that you are on the naughty or nice list?" Jack asked Rebecca.

"I'm on the Nice List of course," Rebecca replied.

"And what makes you believe that"

"Well, if it wasn't for me, all the companies in this nation wouldn't be able to get a tax right-off for all of their vacant buildings. Plus I loaned three billion dollars to the Queen of England. So of course I'm on the nice list," Rebecca said with a smile of false innocence.

Jack leaned over Rebecca and whispered in her ear, "I don't think your on the nice list Rebecca. In fact, I believe that I have about five buckets of coal that have your name on them."

Rebecca growled loudly, "Well then, I guess you'll just have to put me on the nice list then."

"What makes you think that I'm going to do that?" Jack asked with curiousity.

"Well, if you don't, then I will throw you in prison!" Rebecca said threateningly.

"I don't think so."

"Oh really?" Rebecca asked and pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and began to call up the police.

"Wait! Don't call them!" Jack said and snatched the phone before anyone picked up on the other line.

"Then put me on the Nice List!" Rebecca screamed demandingly.

"Well," Jack said slowly, "You actually have to be nice in order to be on the Nice List. And your not being very nice," Jack said confidently.

"Yeah, well, who wants to be on your dumb list anyways. I can get whatever I want from my daddy!" Rebecca yelled loudly and the other parents and kids in the line began to stare and whisper.

"Well, your just spoiled!" Jack stated.

"And your a pick-pocket who stole my cell phone!" Rebecca yelled so that every one could hear.  
"Wait! Don't-," Jack was cut short because two white men in black suits pulled Jack out of the chair. Obviously, these men were her body guards. While Rebecca, who had jumped out of Jack's lap, was a few feet away screaming, "SANTA'S AN EVIL THEIF! SANTA'S EVIL!"

"Wait a second!" Jack yelled through his fake beard, "I've been framed!"

"Tell it to the judge!" One man in a suit said and placed Jack in hand cuffs.

"I will get you for this!" Jack yelled at Rebecca, "I'll be sure to stuff your bed with hot coal"

Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be misquoted and used against you," the other man in said to Jack as he shoved him in the back of a police car that was disguised as a normal car.

'When I find a lawyer,' Jack thought to himself as they sped away to the nearest police station, 'I'm going to sue Santa. It's his fault that this happened. Had he not existed, I would never have gotten into this situation.'

7:01 p.m.  
oOoOoOo  
what did you think? oh by the way, i'll need alot of reviews in order to feed the flames of my inspiration. the more inspiration i have the sooner this fic will be finished. and i'd really like to finish it before Christmas.  
also sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. i use a mac and mine doesn't have any type of spell-check programs running through it so it's easy to miss something.

um, does neone know how to end italics on text? every time i put italics in a document and try to end it, the whole thing comes out italics. i've tried and _ so far but neither work. _


	2. THE LAST CHAPTER! YAYNESS!

sorry for the long update!

oOoOoOoOo

December 23, 2005  
9:34 p.m.

Jack had finally arrived at the police station and managed to stay there for a considerable amount of time. He had to get through the inspection test (which he really didn't enjoy) and a drug test and an identification test and a bunch of other tests. But the reason that he was there for so long was mostly due to the fact that people there were unable to stay serious about the whole situation. Jack suspected that this was because he was still running around in a Santa outfit without a spare change of clothes.

Now finally they had taken him in to be questioned.

"Sit down, son," an african american police officer said to Jack as they entered a nearly empty room.

Jack walked over to one of the only two chairs in the room and sat down.

The room, if words had to decribe it, was boring. All it had was one table with two chairs on either side and on the right wall was a mirror. Jack knew that this mirror was a one-way mirror. He knew this because he had watched alot of action movies where the suspect or victim walks into one of these rooms and there are people watching them on the other side of the mirror.

"My name is Mr. Cross," the black man said to Jack as he sat down on the other side of the table, "And according to what I have heard, your name is Jack Henry Spicer. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Jack said annoyed, "Can I take off my beard now?"

"No. But may I remind you that I'll be the one asking the questions from now on. Besides, the beard suits you."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed.

"From what I understand you tried to steal from little Rebecca Stevens, am I correct?"

"No, I was framed," Jack said truthfully.

"Well, that's all I needed to know. You can leave now," Mr. Cross said and cracked a grin as he stood up from his chair.

"What? You mean to tell me, that I went through nearly three hours of inspections just for you to come in and tell me that I'm free to go!" Jack said loudly with his cheeks flushing.

"Yup!" Mr. Cross said and removed Jack's hand cuffs, "It was kinda obvious that you were innocent when we heard that it was Rebecca Stevens who had you arrested."

"Then what was the point in keeping me here!"

"All the fella's around the office needed a good laugh and what better entertainment then having a guy dressed as Santa running around the place?"

"Your a sick bastard...," Jack said angrily. He was very angry at the moment for being publicly(sp?) hummilated and poked fun at by the police.

"Now watch your language," Mr. Cross warned, "But just so you know your boss is outside waiting for you."

"Well, thank you for your hospitality," Jack said sarcastically and walked out of the police station while pulling off his beard and Santa hat.

"I quit," Jack said grumpily as he walked right past Mr. Reddyman.

"What?" Mr. Reddyman said in disbelief, "You can't quit now of all times," he said and walked after Jack.

"Yes I can."

"Do you know how hard it'll be to get a new santa at this time of the year?"

"I don't care," Jack said stubornly and walked down the empty city street.

"Just think of all the disappointed children who won't get to see Santa!"

"So? They'll get over it," Jack said carelessly.

"You stopped believing in Santa when you was very young didn't you?" Mr. Reddyman asked.

"Yes, and frankly I don't care if a bunch of spoiled brats stop believing," Jack said with a voice filled with malice.

"Oh, now you don't mean that," Mr. Reddyman said, "Besides, if I remember correctly not all of those children were spoiled, in fact, some of them were a little deprived of the neccesarities in life," Mr. Reddyman hinted.

"If your talking about that poor little boy-," Jack was cut short by Mr. Reddyman.

"YES! It is children like that that need something to believe in! You don't want to take away that belief do you?"

"There are other people in the world who dress as Santa, surely they can visit them."

"Unless there are some orphan children running around and have no way of visiting another Santa. You are the only Santa in the local area!"

Jack sighed, "Fine. You win. Just do me a favor and give me a ride home."

"I knew I could count on you!" Mr. Reddyman and the two walked to his parked vehicle.

oOoOoOo

December 24, 2005  
1:00 p.m.  
Christmas Eve

Jack had went back rode back to his house last night, although, not before picking his things back up at the mall. He returned home at about ten thirty and almost immediately laid down on his bed for some shut-eye.

Now however, Jack was lying on his bed and incoherently talking about cheese in his sleep.

The clock read 1:01 and the shrill alarm went off.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack screamed and fell out of his bed and did a face plant into the floor.

"Get up," Jesse said grumpily, "It's time for you to get ready for work."

"Shut up," Jack said drowsily and slowly stood up, "Oh, sorry Jesse," Jack apologized. He had forgotten to turn her off again.

"Here, go to sleep," Jack said and pressed a nearby button.

"Thank you," Jesse said gratefully and her screen showed sheep leaping over a white picket fence.

"If only I could do the same," Jack said and yawned with all his might.

Jack had enough spare time to get ready for the day ahead of him and he even had the time to eat breakfast, or lunch really since it was pretty late in the day.

And soon Jack set off for his second and final day of work.

oOoOoOoOo

December 24, 2005  
3:24 p.m.

Jack found himself in the Santa outfit and sitting with brats sooner than he expected. Probably because he already knew what to do and where to go and was prepared for anything that may head his way...or so he thought.

"Can I have a doll house for Christmas?" a little girl named Christina asked as she sat on Jack's lap.

"I'll see what I can do," Jack said the sentence for the third time that day.

"Thank you Santa!" Christina said satisfied and hopped out of his lap.

It was only about ten minutes afterward that Jack noticed some a group of people that he really didn't want to meet right now.

Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo were walking around the mall only a few yards away.

'They must be looking for a Shen-Gong-Wu,' Jack thought to himself. He wouldn't have known that a Shen-Gong-Wu activated of course, because he left his detecto-bot and his other gadgets in the changing room.

'I can't risk them seeing me in this condition anyways,' Jack thought and tried to get out of the chair. The xiaolin warriors were heading his way and he didn't want to be around them. Even if they didn't recognize him, he would still feel uncomfortable around them.

As Jack attempted to get out of his chair he found that he couldn't because of some unknown force.

Jack lifted himself enough to see that he was sitting on piles and piles of already chewed gum.

'How come I didn't notice that before?' Jack thought to himself. He soon realized however that all of the gum was the same color as the chair, which was green. 'Who in the world chews this much gum and sticks it to Santa's chair?' Jack thought angrily and tried to pull himself out of the chair.

All the people waiting in the line where giveing him strange looks.

Jack was unable to pull himself out of the chair and came to the conclusion that the only way out of this was to take off his pants, and he wasn't to keen on trying that in public.

oOoOoOo

The xiaolin warriors at this time had found the Sheng-Gong-Wu easily and decided to take a break and look around the mall. Dojo, however, was asleep under Clay's hat.

"Look at all the pretty Christmas decorations!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"What is Christmas?" Omi asked curiously. Everyone gave him a funny look, but after a few moments realization dawned upon them.

"Oh, sorry there little buddy," Clay said, "We forgot that you are a bit unfamiliar with some holidays."

"It's alright," Omi said, "So, Christmas is a holiday?"

"Yeah," Raimundo said, "It's celebrated in alot of countries even some people in my town celebrate it."

"Yeah, although there aren't many, some people in my country celebrate it too," Kimiko stated.

"Yeah, well, everyone I knew in Texas celebrated it."

"But what is Christmas about?" Omi asked innocently.

"It's a time of the year where people give gifts to each other. It's kinda like New Year's but it's not celebrateing the coming of a new year," Kimiko explained.

"Yeah, and people hang a bunch of decorations around and keep them up longer than necessary," Raimundo remarked and looked at a reef that was hanging in a store window.

"But you can't forget the most important thing about Christmas," Clay said.

"And what would that be?" Omi asked his friend.

"Chirstmas Dinner of course!" Clay said happily and Raimundo and Kimiko laughed. Omi however was paying attention to something different.

"My friends, why is there a heavy set man sitting in such a big chair while wearing such strange clothes?" Omi asked the others.

Everyone looked at who Omi was talking about only to realize that it was Santa Claus.

"Well, well, it looks like Santa came to town," Clay said and tipped his hat. Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko already knew of course that Santa wasn't real. But Omi didn't know that.

"Hey guys," Kimiko said, coming up with an idea, "Let's take Omi to see Santa Claus"

"That's a great idea!" Raimundo cheered in.

"I don't know guys, I wouldn't want the little fella' to be disappointed," Clay said thoughtfully. What if Omi asked Santa for something he couldn't possibliy get.

"You worry to much," Raimundo said.

"That man's name is Santa Claus?" Omi asked, "Is he important?"

"Only the most important dude in the universe!" Raimundo said.

"What does he do?" Omi asked.

"You tell the story Clay, you should know it better than the rest of us," Kimiko said.

"Alrighty then," Clay said, giving in and began to explain who Santa was and what he did around Christmas time. By the time he was finished Omi was really excited.

"Oh my! I must meet this man!" Omi exclaimed, "I have been very good this year and I wish to tell him that I want a new set of robes and maybe even a box of chocolates!" Omi said cheerfully.

Kimiko wispered to Raimundo, "Did you hear that Raimundo, go get it and we can give it to Omi on Christmas."

"Why?"

"Because if he doesn't get it, than he'll be so disappointed!" Kimiko said and shoved some money into Raimundo's hand while Omi wasn't looking, "Now go!" Kimiko shooed Raimundo and he went running off.

"Let us go see this man!" Omi said and ran up to the end of the line. Kimiko and Clay followed him so that they could keep a close eye on him.

oOoOoOoOo

Jack looked up at the xiaolin warriors to see that Raimundo had gone missing and the others where standing in the line.

'My day just got ten times worse,' Jack thought to himself as another child sat himself on Jack's lap.

"Hello there little one!" Jack said in merry voice, "And what is your name?"

"My name is Chris," the child said and began to pick his nose.

Jack looked at the kid with disgust, luckily, nobody could see the face he was making because of his beard.

"And what do you want for Christmas?" Jack asked as Chris pulled a booger from out of his nose and shoved it in his mouth. Jack tried desperately to ignore this action.

"I want a toy robot," Chris said with his mouth full of boogers.

"Would you like a shovel too?" Jack asked the kid.

"Why would I want a shovel?" the kid asked as he pushed a finger up his nostril again.

"So that you can dig around in that gold mine easier," Jack said.

"Sure," the kid said and wiped a booger on Jack's pant leg.

"Eww," Jack said quietly and pushed the kid off his lap, "Okay, I'll see what I can do just so long as you stop picking your nose," Jack said in disgust and flicked the booger off of his pants (which landed in someone's nearby drink).

The next child that was up was Omi, much to Jack's dread.

Omi quickly bounded up to Jack.

Jack picked Omi up and placed him in his lap. Jack was very grateful that the others hadn't realized who he was...yet.

"Hello Mr. Santa Clause. My name is Omi and I have heard much about you lately," Omi said respectfully, after all, Omi didn't want to get on Santa's bad side.

"Oh, have you now?" Jack said in a deep voice, he didn't want to risk having Omi recognizeing his own voice.

"Yes sir," Omi said with a sincere smile.

"And what is it that you want for Christmas little one?" Jack asked the round headed child.

"I would be most grateful as to get a set of new robes and a box of chocolates this year," Omi said.

"Is that all?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, that is all I want for this Christmas," Omi confirmed.

"I'll see what I can do," Jack said the sentence again and was about to push Omi off of his lap but before he could he saw a flash of white light surrounding the area. Kimiko had taken a picture of Omi sitting on 'Santa's' lap.

'This really sucks,' Jack thought and placed Omi back on the floor only to find that Kimiko walked up to him.

"What are you doing Kimiko?" Clay asked the Japanese girl he thought that she knew that Santa wasn't real.

"I'm just having fun," Kimiko said with a smile and sat on Jack's lap.

Jack was surprised at this action, but none-the-less, continued to act out the role of Santa. 

"And what is your name little girl?" Jack asked, even though Kimiko wasn't really that little. If the two had been standing she would only be a few inches shorter than Jack.

"I'm Kimiko," Kimiko stated and giggled. She didn't honestly believe in Santa, she was just being silly right now.

"Well now Kimiko, what would you like for Christmas?" Jack asked.

"I'd like a new MP3 player," Kimiko said with a grin.

"Oh really now? And do you think that you are on the naughty or nice list?"

"I think I'm on the nice list," Kimiko said and giggled.

"Alrighty then, I'll see what I can do," Jack said and waited for Kimiko to hop off his lap but she didn't. She just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Kimiko asked Jack.

Jack began to sweat nervously, "Now I'm sure we have, it was probably in another mall or perhaps we met while I was coming down your chimney a few years ago," Jack tried to assure her.

"No, I'm serious. Have we met?" Kimiko asked and stared at Jack.

Jack didn't answer as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

Kimiko sighed, "Oh well, maybe it was just my imagination," Kimiko said quietly and hopped out of Jack's lap. Jack let out a sigh of relief as she walked off with Clay and Omi.

'That's good,' Jack thought to himself, 'She didn't recognize me... And she even sat on my lap! ...Cool...'

"Well, well, well," said a voice beside Jack, "If it isn't the bumbling idiot that we're all familiar with."

Jack whipped his head around only to see Chase Young standing beside him.

"W-what are you doing here?" Jack studdered.

Chase grinned wickedly, "Now shouldn't I be asking the same question? After all you are in a Santa outfit"

"This happens to be my job!" Jack snapped and then paused to take a closer look at Chase, "So what's your excuse for being here? And why are you dressed so...normal?"

Indeed, Chase did not look the same as the last time he and Jack met. For some reason he was clothed in baggy jeans, a loose t-shirt, sneakers, and had a watch on. And to add to the affect, he was wearing his hair in a loose pony tail. However, he had tucked his pointed ears behind his hair and was wearing what appeared to be colored contacts so he could hide his bizarre eyes. In fact, he didn't look like Chase at all. He looked like normal person walking through the mall.

"I happen to be shopping for groceries," Chase replied, "As for the clothes, I accidentally walked through the men's department in J C Pennys and the employees there tackled me and forced me to wear this crap."

Jack felt his eyes bulge out of his head, "You mean to tell me, that a super-evil villian like you, let a bunch of adverage people force you to do something that you didn't want to do?" Jack slowly felt his admiration for Chase, drop increaseingly fast (A/N: NO HE'S NOT GAY! at least i don't think so).

"I, surprisingly, wasn't in the mood for spraying blood. Besides, had I actually killed them, I would have accidentally spilt their blood on all those clothes. Do you realize how expensive that would be? To pay for all those clothes!" Chase exclaimed and glared at Jack.

Jack felt himself shiver under Chase's gaze. 

"Hey man! What's happe'in!" a black man said a few feet away from Chase. The black guy also had about four other black men standing behind him. Each one varied in clothing, skin color (although all of them were still black), and height. But it was obvious that the one speaking to Chase, was the leader of the group.

"Oh no, not you again!" Chase exclaimed and took off running down the mall yelling, "I HATE SHOPPING IN THESE DAMNED PLACES"

"Yo! Hey man! Come back here! We still need another player to make the teams even! How the 'hell are we s'posed to play basketball without some white dude anyway?" the leader said and him and his cronies ran after Chase.

Jack had no idea who the black men were, what connection they had with Chase (although obviously it had something to do with basketball), or why they needed 'some white dude', but Jack didn't let these thoughts distract him from his job. Even if they were some pretty hilarious thoughts.

The only thing that distracted him again, was the xiaolin monks running up to him.

'Oh crap!' Jack thought to himself, 'They've discovered who I am! What other reason could they have possibly(sp?) have come back here for?'

They xiaolin monks walked up to Jack and stood before him.

"What do you want?" Jack asked while sweating nervously.

"I just realized it, and now, we know who you are," Kimiko stated.

"So?" Jack said.

"So? Your an imposter!" Omi exclaimed while pointed his finger at Jack. Many people turned their heads to the group.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Jack put a finger to his lips, "There might be little kids around here."

"Why do you care?" Clay asked the evil boy genius.

Jack rolled his eyes, "This is my job and if you guys don't shut up, I just might not get paid at all."

The others stared at Jack with a strange look.

"So...you work here?" Kimiko slowly asked Jack.

"Obviously."

"...So, I sat on your lap?" Kimiko said with a disgusted face.

Jack smiled cheerfully, "I guess you did..."

Kimiko slapped Jack across the face. Which didn't really hurt Jack since he was wearing a beard, but still, yeah, it still hurt.

"Ouch," Jack said and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Come on guys, let's go," Kimiko said while glaring at Jack, he seemed to be getting that alot lately. And so Kimiko and the others walked off but not before Omi questioned, "So, does this mean that Santa Clause is not real?"

"Of course he real!" Raimundo said quickly while carrying a bag of 'unknown' items, "It's just that some people dress up like Santa and have kids tell them what they want for Christmas. Then those people send a message to Santa, and tell him what those kids want," Raimundo lied.

"Do you think that Jack will tell Santa what I wish for?" Omi questioned his friends.

"He will, don't worry" Kimiko said reassuringly.

Jack rolled his eyes and waited for a line to form. God this job sucked, although, seeing Chase being followed by a bunch of black guys while wearing normal clothes was pretty entertaining.

oOoOoOoOo

December 25, 2005  
1:00 p.m.  
Christmas Day

Jack had gotten back from his job last night and still had the events that had happened fresh in his mind.

Why, do you ask? It might have had something to do with a child, four years old to be exact, wasn't fully potty trained and wetted himself on 'Santa's' lap. But of course Jack couldn't do anything about that because he was still stuck to the chair and had to place a blanket over his lap to cover up the stain. Although, this couldn't possibly help the smell that was soon to come.

Also, some brat had punched Jack in the face, because Jack had said, "Well aren't you a chubby little fellow?", and although Jack hadn't meant it to be an insult the boy took it as one.

Not only that, but when he finally freed himself from the chair (with the help of Mr. Reddyman), he went passed by a bunch of mexicans, who immediately pounced him and tied him up in a back room so that they could use him as a pinyata. The bruises on Jack were still fairly noticable.

Jack had gotten paid at the end of his shift and luckily for him Mr. Reddyman decided to give him a Christmas bonus. Jack bought his robots some high quality oil and bought Jesse an fairly expensive anti-virus software that also came with a screen saver so that Jesse could rest without telling Jack to shut her off. And still yet, Jack had some extra money, so he decided to spent it on two children he had the chance to meet at the mall.

For the little boy Henry, Jack went to the nearby pet store and bought a white fuzzy bunny with black spots and some rabbit food. Using Jack's to-intelligent-for-it's-own-good computer, Jesse, Jack was able to find the little boys house and place the rabbit in a cage and rabbit food, on the boys window sill. The tag on the cage said as follows: To: Henry From: Santa.

To the little girl, Rebecca Stevens, Jack simply bought a stocking and shoved alot of coal and a dead mouse in it and nailed it to the house door with a tag that said: To: Rebecca Bratty Stevens From: Santa.

Still yet, Jack had about ten or fifteen dollars left and went to the local firework store and bought a really big firework. He went to the one of the mexican's house and joyfully found out that all the mexican's were there and throwing a Christmas Eve party. Jack, using his heli-pak, flew onto their roof and lit the firework and shoved it down their chimney. Jack quickly hid behind one of their bushes and watched in glee as the mexican's ran outside and into the snow screaming, "DEMONS HAVE COME TO KILL US ALL!" while some of them were on fire. Unfortunately, as Jack had hoped, the house didn't burn down. It might have something to do with the fact that the house was made of brick. Either way, Jack got his revenge, and he was happy for it.

Currently, however, Jack was asleep on his bed and enjoying a nice little dream where him and Ms. Swiss were having a romantic dinner together, that he wouldn't remember when he woke up.

"So, how do you like the wine? Delicious isn't it?" Jack mumbled slowly and sighed in his slumber.

The clock read 1:01 p.m., but right before the alarm went off Jack heard his step-father yell through Jack's closed door. "Jack! Get up right now! This is really important!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack screamed and fell out of his bed and onto the floor, makeing a 'KA-SPLAT!' noise.

"Are you okay in there?" Jack's step-father asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Jack mumbled and heaved himself off the concrete floor, "What do you want?" Jack asked and walked over to his door and opened it to see his step-father's face.

"What happened to you?" Jack's step-father asked quickly when he noticed the bruises covering Jack's face and arms.

"Nothing, just ran into some stupid foreigners. Now what did you want?" Jack asked while trying to glare at his step-father, unfortunately, this proved hard to accomplish, since he was yawning at that moment.

"Oh yeah, your mother's here!" the man exclaimed. Jack's eyes widened.

"She's here? Right now?" Jack asked quickly.

"Yes!" Jack step-father said, "The helicopter that she was in exploded for some strange reason, but she was able to parachute out of it before it blew up. She got lost in the jungle for a long time, but she found an airport and flew back here! She's in the kitchen right now!"

Jack ran his hand through his hair slowly, "Oh my god...," Jack said with a shocked look on his face.

"Come on! She wants to see you!" Jack's step-father said and walked away from Jack's room and went into the kitchen while Jack quickly followed.   
They say that if you have alot of bad luck, soon, you will get alot of good luck. And this seemed to be the case.

THE END.

oOoOoOoOoOo

what did you think? oh and for some reason i don't have any decent writing programs on my computer, so i'm stuck useing simpletext, which doesn't have any spell check or grammar check. what sucks even more, is that when i upload a document i am forced to use tags when editing. it is a very slow and long process, in fact it took me about an hour in order to type in all the page breaks needed for this chapter. oh and sorry that i didn't get this in before christmas like i had planned, but i had a bad case of writers block, mostly due to the fact of the holiday shopping and stuff. but i can be forgiven, right? neways, no offence to any mexican's or black people who are reading this. i just like to put different varities of people in my stories and i figured that the pinyata deal would be pretty funny. also, i'm not sure if mexican's celebrate christmas, but lets just pretend that they do for now. also, i'm a little fuzzy on the details on whether or not brazil or japan celebrates christmas. i know that japan has it's own religion so i don't suspect that christmas is a big deal to them, but i don't know alot on brazil at all. uh, i left out the whole Jesus thing in this story, because i know that some people celebrate christmas but don't acknowledge the thought of it being Jesus's birthday. my head hurts right now, so if what i'm saying doesn't make sense to you, ignore it and give me an asprin. 


End file.
